


Fox by the Rabbit Hole

by Thatlittlecrazy



Series: Old Harry's Game [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eggsy has no idea what he's in for, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Harry Hart is the devil, LITERALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlittlecrazy/pseuds/Thatlittlecrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that night Eggsy makes a choice to spare the life of a fox and gets himself arrested.</p>
<p>That fox is Harry Hart.</p>
<p>Harry Hart is very interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox by the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, Hartwin has taken over my life! Just throw me out on the curb- it's bin day tomorrow!
> 
> My first foray into this fandom and I knocked this out in less than an hour so my apologies if it's not very good.  
> This will be part of a larger universe that I've just started writing and have no fear there will DEFINATELY be slash later.
> 
> For now, well, everything has a beginning.

**Fox by a Rabbit Hole**

 

The roar of an engine, the glare of lights and Harry froze in the middle of the lane bracing himself for impact.

Arthur had always said that this form was too small and fragile to be favoured by the Lord of Hell (as far as Harry was concerned the fox was a noble and intelligent creature, swift, agile and a magnificent hunter. What could be more fitting?) and damn it if the man wasn't about to be proven right.

He may not be able to die as such, but it would still hurt like, well, _hell_.

At the screech of brakes he closed his eyes and hunkered down in an attempt to lessen a blow that never came.

Oh. Well, good.

His would be executioner was currently idling at the side of the road facing down a police car. As he watched the passenger doors opened and two of the car's occupants retreated at the orders of the driver- who, curiously, elected to stay behind the wheel. The reasons for this soon became clear as the engine once more roared to life and the brightly coloured vehicle was rammed into the front of it's former persuer.

Harry watched from the shadows when the boy stepped proudly out of his vehicle (head held high, showing no sign of fear at his forthcoming incarceration) and allowed himself to be cuffed and shoved roughly into the back of the police car.

Now that was certainly interesting.

Harry had been around for a very long time, he'd seen the origins of mankind and watched them grow and evolve into the species they were today; wilful, arrogant, selfish and always unpredictable. For one of them to give up his much longed for freedom in order to spare the life of an animal the many considered vermin was unusual to say the least.

Perhaps here was a human worth further investigation - his tail bristling in excitement Harry trotted out to pick up the scent. - the boy was willing to be locked up for him, it simply wouldn't be right to allow that to happen.

After all, he owed him his life, and the Devil takes debt very seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me!
> 
> I'm Thatlittelcrazy on tumblr if you fancy coming over for a chat!


End file.
